


Lost

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff? Maybe?, Gen, Human AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt:  corn maze.Virgil is an Anxious Mess (TM) who can't understand a simple compass, Patton is a helpful bean with animal obsessions despite his allergies, Logan is a worried nerd with a passion for astrology, and Roman is a strange theatre geek who likes yelling.





	Lost

"Virgil, it's quite simple. This maze was designed for children approximately ten years old." Logan stated calmly. The younger boy shrieked through the speaker of the phone, and Logan winced, briefly drawing the object away from his ear.

"I'M NOT TEN YEARS OLD, I'M ALMOST TWENTY SIX. I'M LOST, LOGAN, I DON'T RECOGNIZE ANYTHING AND I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Logan sighed. "Virgil...calm down. Everything will be fine. Can you describe your surroundings for me? You have a compass in your pocket, use it to orient yourself."

Patton frowned beside him, clinging to Logan's waist. "Lo-lo, can you let me talk to Virge for a second?" he asked, reaching for the cell before Logan could even respond. With a shrug, Logan passed over the phone to a very worried Patton.

"Kiddo, this is Patton. Can you tell me what you see?" Patton asked, his voice soft and ressuring.

"I, ah...I can see the, um, top of the pumpkin. Y'know, the giant pumpkin across the street."

"Okay. Anything else that might help us find you?" Patton asked him, keeping his voice low and level.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME FROM IN THERE?" Roman suddenly shriekd. There was a startled yelp from the other end of the line, and the connection went dead.

"Roman, dammit, he dropped the call," Logan complained, staring at the phone in Patton's hand. Roman curled his shoulders in embarrassment, a light blush colouring his cheeks. A split second later, a dark pruple blue came shooting out the maze exit, crashing into Logan from the side.

Caught off guard, Logan stumbled, arms wrapping around the figure clinging to him, awkwardly patting the person's head. "Erm...my apologies, but could you possibly consider-"

"Virgil!" Patton shrieked, rushing forward to engulf the boys in a tight hug.

"H-hey Pat" Virgil whispered from between Logan and Patton. Logan's heart broke at the way the youngest boy's voice trembled as he spoke, fear still obvious in his tone.

Sighing, Logan scooped Virgil up into his arms, grinnning when the anxious make nuzzles into his embrace, a soft smile slipping onto the emo's usually emotionless face.

Fondly stroking Virgil's hair, Logan turned to the others.

"Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
